customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Modern (Third Era) (2002-2006) (battybarney2014's version)
Here are the modern Barney videos, episodes, live shows and albums from 2002-2006. Barney & Friends (Third Era) Season 7 (2002) # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons ' # My Family and Me # BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 (2003-2004) # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # '''Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ' # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # A Perfectly Purple Day # Day and Night # Play Piano with Me! # A Picture of Friendship # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # '''Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag! # The Land of Mother Goose # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood ''' # '''Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ''' # '''Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic! # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # My Baby Brother # All About Me Barney Home Videos (Third Era) # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's Outdoor Fun! # Barney Songs from the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Musical Day # Happy Mad Silly Sad # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney # Movin' and Groovin' # Let's Pretend with Barney # Now I Know My ABCs # Barney's Colorful World # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Best Fairy Tales # Just Imagine # Everyone is Special # That's a Home to Me # People Helping Other People # The Land of Make-Believe # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Can You Sing That Song? # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go to the Beach Live Shows (Modern 2003-2004) # Barney's Colorful World Music Cassette/CD (Modern 2003-2006) # Start Singing with Barney # The Barney Boogie # Barney's Colorful World LIVE! # The Land of Make-Believe # Let's Go to the Beach # Let's Go to the Farm